rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BenRG/My Prediction for the end of Volume 2
Okay, so we are more-or-less at the half-way point of Volume 2 and I feel safe in making a prediction of what's going to happen in the final five episodes. The First Mission We're going to have RWBY, JNPR and CRDL locate and rescue CFVY, who are either being held prisoner by or are trapped in an isolated location (either in Forever Fall or the Emerald Forest) by some heavily-armed White Fang troops, possibly including Paladins. Bonus points if, during the fight, Velvet saves Cardin's hide and the two have an awkward "Thanks, Bunny-Girl!" "Don't mention it, Bigot!" exchange. When they are rescued, Velvet tells Ruby of what she's learnt of Cinder's plans... And of General Ironwood's involvement. The youngsters run back towards the city. However, they are too late to stop the third phase of Cinder's plans. Phase 3 I suspect that the 'Black Queen' logo is the sign that the city's computer system is infected with a virus. Once the payload is activated, it will kill Vytal's power and telecommunications grids and consequently kill the city's defences. The civilian emergency services will be working on emergency capabilities (battery-operated walkie-talkies) and will not be able to co-ordinate. So, when the Grimm break in along with several dozen (or even hundred) White Fang-operated Paladins, it will fall to Ironwood's conveniently-present army to engage the threat. This is, of course, the objective for which Ironwood has been working ever since Cinder started dripping poison in his ears about restoring his army's prestige, long ago 'stolen' the Hunters during the decades of peace. Meanwhile, with utter chaos in the streets and the police helpless, Roman, Neo and the Mooks he's hired from Junior will proceed to loot the city (Junior was lying to Yang, of course; he was always more scared of Roman than he was of her). Meanwhile, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald will be working their way down the List, either assassinating or recruiting all the likely useful or dangerous people. Into this catastrophe will come our heroes. After taking out a few wandering monsters (a pack of Grimm and a couple of White Fang mechs), they basically wander into the middle of Roman and Junior's systematic mass-looting of the city and launch into the counter-attack. The Mooks go down like ninepins and Roman does the 'better part of valour' thing, leaving Junior, the Malachite Twins and Neo behind to hold the line. SSSN join in the fight as does Penny who, seeing the disaster in the streets, escapes her handlers and starts carrying out her prime directive - to save the world. The climax will involve RWBY confronting Cinder, Mercury, Roman and Emerald as they try to steal some McGuffin from Beacon whilst JNPR lead the take-down of the Underworld insurgency. We get the one-on-one fights promised. Seeing that a clean victory is impossible, Cinder orders her team to withdraw. They have achieved some of their objectives but not all. As they run, she tells Roman that she wants to know who is that scythe-wielder in red and she wants her out of the way. In the aftermath, CFVY's debriefing immediately exposes Ironwood's involvement in these events. He is arrested on the spot and is looking disgrace and life imprisonment in the face. Whilst everyone are heroes for their fight, everyone agrees that Ruby was the leader and RWBY's fearless engagment of Cinder and her lieutenants really turned the tide. Episode 12 ends with RWBY and JNPR receiving medals and being acclaimed as heroes by the populace of Vytal (lots of blushes and Ruby wanting to hide behind Yang). Roll credits to some song sung by Casey-Lee. Another thought that occurs to me: Maybe the final confrontation will be triggeered when they hook Penny into the CCT Tower in an attempt to use her better-than-state-of-the-art anti-malware system to purge Cinder's virus. Cinder's scroll squawks a warning as she's trying to get past Ozpin and the teachers to get at an important McGuffin at Beacon; she and the rest of CRME rush to the tower to prevent the virus being purged. Whilst CFVY protect Penny in the upstairs room, RWBY confront CRME in front of the tower. Awesome one-on-one fight turns into a team vs. team struggle. Then, all the street signs reactivate and the lights start coming back on. Realising that she's only got minutes before the city's defences start taking out the Grimm and White Fang, Cinder orders her team to flee. CINDER: "We will finish this some other time... Daughter of Rose." Post-credits epilogue. Ozpin is finishing telling the story to someone on his Scroll. "Damn it, Ozpin! How could she have spent weeks at your school under your nose?" the other is raging. Ozpin is as cool as ever. "Calm yourself; you know how good that misguided young woman is at going unnoticed if she wants to. In any case, although she did a lot of damage, she was not able to achieve all of her objectives and we have either identified or dismantled many of the means she has concocted to cause further harm in the future." "But Cinder escaped," the other says, rage bubbling in his voice. "Yes, unfortunately, but she will be found." "She will; I'll find her myself." The camera tracks around and we see Ozpin is talking to Qrow. "Don't make this personal, old friend. That was my mistake and it cost me." "Sir, I can't help but make it personal. They... They would have wanted me to end this." "This was never a burden you were meant to bear alone, Qrow. Not then and not now." "I know what debts I owe, Professor." Qrow hangs up. Ozpin looks at a picture on his desk top - It's Team QRTS, Qrow, Summer and Yang's parents. "You would have been very, very proud of them," he tells the pictures. "Both of you of them all. I just hope that I can be worthy of your trust when I've failed you so many times before..." Category:Blog posts